brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
James Morr
|Years Active = 2002 - Present|Nationality = American|Website = YouTube Channel|Notable Works = |Associated With = |image = JamesMorr1.jpeg|imagecaption = James Morr circa 2014|imagewidth = 250}} James Morr is an American brickfilmer. He is known for the Kevin and Mr. Tater series, ''Back 2 Skool'', ''$100'', and Sssssss..Playlist of most of Jame Morr's films Filmography |2003||The Monkey|| |- |2004||Waffles|| |- |2004||Toast|| |- |2004||Jam|| |- |2004||Hot Dog|| |- |2004||Burritio|| |- |2004||Hamburger|| |- |2004||Meatloaf|| |- |2004||Fruitcake|| |- |2004||The Bunny|| |- |2004||Monday|| |- |2004||Ducks|| |- |2004||Road Rage|| |- |2004||The Exodus|| |- |2004||Anne Frank in Bricks|| |- |2004||Meta Mania|| |- |2004||My Shark Skip|| |- |2005||Sumo Wrestler|| |- |2005||iTater|| |- |2005||Cowboy Hat|| |- |2005||Surreal 1/6: @$#% YEAH!|| |- |2005||LEGO Jesus|| |- |2005||Dogfood|| |- |2006||Back 2 Skool|| |- |2006||Outside|| |- |2007||Obey Thy Parents|| |- |2007||Wiithulhu|| |- |2007||Meatsauce Episode 1|| |- |2007||Meatsauce Episode 2|| |- |2008||Tender Family Moments - The Birds and the Bees|| |- |2008||Tender Family Moments - Reading is FUN!|| |- |2008||There Will Be Bricks|| |- |2008||PooPoo Birdge|| |- |2008||Ants|| |- |2008||Omnomnom 2008 |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Slapped By a Hobo With a Fish|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Dashed Against The Rocks By A Wise Indian Chief|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Squashed By A Psychic Cephalapod|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Purple Nurpled By A Ginger|| |- |2009||Batman Has Parent Issues|| |- |2009||Cool Trick!|| |- |2009||Mouthstache|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Adopted By A Family of Friendly Spiders|| |- |2009||Ronald Has A Spider On His Head|| |- |2009||Dane Cook Gets Chased By The Godmachine|| |- |2009||$100|| |- |2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween|| |- |2009||Great Moments In American History: George Washington & The Cherry Tree|| |- |2009||The Diagnosis|| |- |2010||Sssssss.|| |- |2010||To Strike An Expired Equus|| |- |2010||ROID RAGE|| |- |2010||Snob On A Pogo Stick|| |- |2010||What Is This I Don't Even|| |- |2010||Tony Owl|| |- |2010||Washing Machine|| |- |2010||SNOOKI|| |- |2010||PIRATES WITH LEPROSY|| |- |2010||SPORTS.|| |- |2010||A LEGO BATMAN FILM|| |- |2010||CLACK|| |- |2010||Jaws of Justice Episode 1: "Off The Deep End"|| |- |2010||TSA in LEGO|| |- |2011||My Day Off|| |- |2011||127|| |- |2011||The King's Speech|| |- |2011||Toy Story 3|| |- |2011||Winder's Bone|| |- |2011||Black Swan|| |- |2011||Inception|| |- |2011||The Kids Are All Right|| |- |2011||KINDLE|| |- |2011||LA Noire|| |- |2011||The Invention of The Skateboard|| |- |2011||LEGO SICKNASTY|| |- |2011||Facebook Vs. Google+|| |- |2011||The Artist|| |- |2011||LEGO VIRAl VIDEO|| |- |2011||Batman's New Ride|| |- |2011||MAGIC|| |- |2011||LEGO SKYRIM|| |- |2012||GORILLA GLITTER 2012|| |- |2012||HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY|| |- |2012||LASSO OF TRUTH|| |- |2012||Sherlock Holmes ANd The Mystery Of The Murder|| |- |2012||FATBATMAN|| |- |2012||MUMMY CHASE|| |- |2012||Gandalf's Fireworks|| |- |2012||Thorrible Pun|| |- |2012||LEPERCHAUN|| |- |2012||Monster In The Closet|| |- |2012||12-21-12|| |- |2012||A Shocking Secret|| |- |2013||Pjango Unchained 2013|| |- |2013||Joke Time!|| |- |2013||Avengers Harlem Shake|| |- |2013||Happy Easter|| |- |2013||Tomb Raider|| |- |2013||My Patreon Video|| |- |2013||Spongblood Deathpants|| |- |2013||Dick or Treat|| |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review The Lone Ranger|| |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review Thor: The Dark World || |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review Man of Steel || |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review Frozen || |- |2013||Ho Ho Ho|| |- |2014||Snob On A Bicycle|| |- |2014||Make Me A Sandwich|| |- |2014||TAKEN (ft. Bad Cop/Good Cop)|| |- |2014||Do The Dew |- |2014||Spider-Man's Most EXCITING Adventure Yet!|| |- |2014||Terror On Planet A113|| |- |2014||chicken egg|| |- |2014||LEGO ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!|| |- |2014||Groot Poots|| References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Stubs Category:Pages requiring references